Bring on the Rain
by Chosen-Chick-01hotmail.c
Summary: Buffy begins to look at the bright side of things.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue. BTVS and all related trademarks belong to Joss. The song belongs to the incredibly talented woman who sings it. (Let me know if you know who it is.) I own only Dorothy Dumass. (Ever seen those commercials where the dude pronounced it 'dumbass?' lol) Anways, she's the only thing I own. Spoilers: Sort of the missing link between 'Afterlife' and 'Flooded.' Author's Note: I am so obsessed with country music at the moment that almost all of my family is sick of it, so that's why all of my song-fics are used with country lyrics. This one is the same. Changes: I changed the fic around just a bit. On 'Bargaining' when Dawn ran off, Spike found her just before she saw Buffy. Buffy flashes back to that moment, so you will see just how it changed.....(Smiles mysteriously) Oh, and when Buffy tried to fix the pipe in 'Flooded'? That didn't happen. The basement was already flooded, just for the sake of this fic. Summary: Buffy begins to look at the bright side of things. Distribution: If I've given you permission before, feel free. Otherwise, send me a link and give me credit on the site under Spikeysprincess or Dawn. Rating: PG for possible language. Feedback: (Adopting a very bad phony accent) But of course, cherie! Author: Spikeysprincess Dedication: To absolutely anyone who is related in any way to BTVS and to any and all who encourage my writing! Title: Bring on the Rain  
  
//Ooo Another day has almost come and gone Can't imagine what else could go wrong Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door A single battle lost, but not the war// Buffy was pissed off beyond belief. The day had begun wonderfully, with Dawn being so cheerful that she had even been forced to be a bit happy, for once. She had kissed her on the cheek and headed for school, leaving her sister with a huge grin on her face. Then Willow had gone off to class, leaving her alone for the day. She had begun with the light housework that had to be done. Nothing big, just dishes, laundry and vacuuming. She took a shower and slid into her clothes for the day, a black tank top with white capris. Then she had curled up on the couch and read a book. (Cradle and All by James Patterson, he was so awesome!) She ate lunch, and that was when the bad luck had started. She had gone downstairs to find the basement completely flooded, and her leather jacket floating right there in the middle of it all. Then Spike had popped by, and that hadn't been so bad. He was able to make her forget for a time, however brief, where she had been and how much she hated being back here. Their playful banter had oddly comforted her and he left her feeling better....until the phone rang. Now here she sat in front of Dorothy Dumass, a very attractive Asian woman with black hair and whom Buffy'd wager was in her mid-thirties, and her sister was sitting on the other side of her, looking at the ceiling and trying to ignore their conversation. "She said WHAT?" "She told her literature teacher to..." She shuffled the papers and read the qoute. "Get bent, you bloody chit,' is the way she put it. We're going to have to suspend her for three days for that kind of language." "I understand completely. Don't worry, it *will* be dealt with." She sent a glare Dawn's way that could have melted rock...or some other unmeltable substance. //'Cause tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway So bring on the rain It's almost like the hard times circle 'round A couple drops and they all start comin' down Yeah I might feel defeated and I might bang my head I might be barely breathin' but I'm not dead 'Cause tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway So bring on the rain// "*WHAT* were you thinking? Oh, wait, I forgot--you WEREN'T." Buffy stopped Dawn and whirled her around to face her. "Did you get this language from Spike?" "No! Well, not solely, anyways. More than once when you were....gone, Giles got drunk and I heard worse words than Spike has ever said in my presence. Don't cut Spike out of our lives, Buffy, please. I like him. He's the only one that doesn't treat me like I'm a kid, and you should've seen him while you were gone. He protected me and would barely let me out of his sight." Buffy smiled as she remember what she'd seen when she had first seen Dawn...... //Flashback// Spike had caught up to Dawn at the top of the tower and he grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her gently. "Bloody hell, Bit! Are you trying to be munchies for vampires or what?" "Spike......look." He gazed at the place he visited nightly in his nightmares and gasped in unneeded air as he saw Buffy staring down in the great beyond, and the comfort that would surely embrace her once again if she just.....Spike shoved Dawn behind him, took on a protective crouch in front of her and tenatively called out her name. "Buffy?" She turned to see him and he was shocked and saddened by the tears in her beautiful eyes. "Spike? Dawn?" That was enough, and he ran to and embraced her, his own tears falling like rain. //Present// Buffy smiled. "I remember seeing him with you right after I came back....the way he shoved you behind him. I could see the pain and heartbreak in his eyes, and the hope. The hope was the worst. It was what made me unable to jump, though." She began to cry, and Dawn embraced her as they walked into the house. //Ooo No, I'm not gonna let it get me down I'm not gonna cry and I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight 'Cause tomorrow's another day and I am not afraid So bring on the rain Tomorrow's another day and I'm thirsty anyway So bring on the rain// Buffy was standing just outside Spike's crypt door. It was raining, and she looked like a drowned rat. Her conversation with Dawn earlier had stirred up feelings she had been trying to repress, but she knew that she had to do something about them, or she might as well be dead....again. And so she stood there, trying to get the courage up to knock. She raised her fist.....and the door swung open. "Spike?" "I can hear you, Sla--Buffy. Vampire senses, remember?" He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "So what brings you to old Spikey's, anyway?" "I've been thinking." She waited, and had the mood been lighter he would have made a comment like 'That's never good,' or 'Oh, no. Here comes a hurricane.' Instead, he simply waited. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. His hand came up to caress her cheek, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly traced the contours of his face as he did the same with her. She opened her eyes and gazed into his beautiful, crystal-blue eyes. He kissed her forehead, and drew back, uncertain just how far he should go. She kissed his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks.... When she came to his lips, she hesitated and Spike's heart dropped to his feet. Suddenly, as if someone had wound her up, Buffy started again. She gazed into his eyes, knowing that whatever she said in the next thirty seconds could either make or break this wonderful, vulnerable vampire. She took a deep breath and, putting every single repressed feeling she had into her voice, she summoned up the courage and took the plunge. "I love you," she breathed, just before losing herself in his kiss.......... //Bring on the rain Bring on the rain Ooo Ooo//  
  
*~Fin~* 


End file.
